


Across The Universe -Slaxl Oneshots

by devilshouted



Category: Bandom, Guns N' Roses, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Begging, Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slash is always a bottom, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilshouted/pseuds/devilshouted
Summary: In which these two dumbasses prove that they're meant to be - no matter what timeline.✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧A collection of unrelated Slaxl oneshots that may or may not get turned into actual books later.ᴡᴀʀɴɪɴɢꜱ ꜰᴏʀ: Sexual Content in some.





	Across The Universe -Slaxl Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO THIS FUCKING MESS! If it sounds like I have no idea what I'm doing it's because I don't. I started this because I recently discovered Slaxl and it's already one of my favorite ships (I'll admit this is just going to be bottom Slash/Top Axl). English isn't my first language so I apologize for any errors and hope everyone enjoys! (I usually don't write smut so please bare with me dbbdfb)

𝔞xl's 𝔭ov.

I hate Gunnes-Enrosez High School more than I can possibly say.

If there was a scale to measure how much hate a person could hold in them, my hatred for this hellhole of a school would send that scale rocketing over the limit in 0.5 seconds flat. If this school was to burn down tomorrow, I'd show up to piss on its ashes. Everything about this place is a fucking nightmare - the food, the teachers, the fact that I have to wake my ass up at 7 in the morning to go to the damn place...and the students.

Dear god, the _**students**_.

It's like every delinquent in California got shipped off to the same juvenile detention center.If society don't want it, we've got it! Junkies, Gang members, Hippies, Punks, Satanists, America's future serial killers- ok, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, and maybe I can't talk because hey, I'm the **king** of those delinquents and everyone knows it. But my point remains:I hate this school and everyone in it.

A laugh, light and airy in its nature breaks me out of my raging soliloquy and I pick my head up from my desk to stare at the absolute _angel_ sitting in the row next to me.

Ok. So when I said I hated _everyone_ in this school I was being a fucking liar because holy _fuck_ am I in love with Saul Hudson and have been since he moved here at the beginning of the year. We've had a casual flirtationship going on since I met him and little did he know I had already planned our lives together in my head.

Dramatic? Maybe, but you would be too if you saw him. He's _gorgeous_: curly brown hair, smooth caramel skin, pretty brown eyes, soft lips just begging to be kissed.

Now, when I say 90% of my spank bank material is vivid imagery of those lips wrapped around my dick, I'm not exaggerating in the least.

And his ass. _**Jesus**_. I think I'd willingly do time to get a handful.

Aaaand I'm starting to get hard. Better end this train of thought before I pop a boner in class. I've already got detention with Mr.Tyler and something tells me I'm not going to endear myself to him any further by jerking off in his room.

"Mr. Bailey." Fuck do I hate that name. I called myself _Axl Rose _for a reason, damn it. "Is there any reason you're not following along in the book with the rest of the class.

_Well of course Mr.Tyler_, I thought to myself with a smirk. _I'm a little busy imaging bending Hudson over there over one of these rickety desks and making him scream my name, is that alright with you?_

Crazy as I can be sometimes, I'm not going to say that aloud. I square my shoulders instead, staring Tyler in the face with my patented smirk.

"Oh _c'mon_ Mr.Tyler." I start, flipping through the book without a care in the world. "It's not like any of this bullshit is going to mean a damn thing when we graduate- hell, it's probably not going to mean a damn thing when we leave this **classroom**!" I rip out a page, smiling even harder at the gasps of my classmates.

"Page 65: Why doesn't Elizabeth just slap Darcy in the face every time he starts talking shit? Page 134: does Basil want to fuck Dorian or not? And _whyyyy_-" I draw out for dramatic effect. "Should I give a fuck about _any_ of it."

Tyler grabs the book out of my hands before I can rip out any more of the pages, a thoroughly unimpressed look on his face. "If you're quite done, Mr.Bailey- you've just earned another hour of detention."

Well fuck.

I throw my head back, leaning in my desk with a dramatic sigh and end up making eye contact with Saul. He raises a brow at me as if to say _Are you happy? _but he's smiling, and damn if that smile isn’t worth 3 hours of detention.

✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧

Detention was a fucking drag as usual. Me, sitting in the back of the room desperately praying for death as Mr.Tyler droned on and on from his desk about how I _was a good kid with a lot of potential_ and _If I applied myself more I could really make something of myself._

Give me a fucking break.

I'm Axl Rose, I don't apply myself at _school_. I apply myself into my music, or my motorcycle, or my sex life.

Speaking of which- I wonder if Saul likes it slow or fast, soft or rough. Does he like to get choked? Or have that pretty hair pulled? _Aaaand_ there's my second boner of the day.

I'm passing the locker room when I hear it. It's so soft at first I swear I'm hearing shit but as I approach the door my suspicions are confirmed. Someone's crying in the locker room. Now I may have a reputation as a cold hearted son of a bitch, the kind of guy that would pick a fight over anything, and as true as all that was...I was also nosy as shit.

I'm not exactly sure what to expect when I push the door open: some nerd stuffed in a locker maybe? One of the teachers having another nervous breakdown?

Sorry, Mr.Zutaut.

What I didn't expect to see was my Saul sitting on one of the benches, crying his eyes out, curls covering him as he sat with his face in his hands, soft sobs making his body shiver.

Oh **hell** no.

Before I can even register moving, I've crossed the floor to get to him, mind going a mile a minute with possible scenarios, culprits, and the brutal, violent revenge I'm going to enact on the poor, stupid, **doomed** motherfucker that made my angel cry like this. He looks up at the sound of my boots clicking across the floor, hurriedly wiping away at his face like that will kick the sight of him crying out of my head.

"Hey Rose." He says to me, forcing a smile onto his face- And the mask is back on, he's back to acting like effortlessly cool, popular Saul who never stressed about anything. The guy who was the first to arrive at the party and last to leave, but still managed to have the highest grades in their class. Cheer captain, homecoming king, student body president, absolute _sex kitten_...

Well I had seen behind the mask, and I was determined to find out what had him so upset.

"You alright?" I ignore his greeting, which maybe a little rude but hey. "Why are you crying?"

"I wasn't."  
"You were. You still are."  
"...Mind your own fucking business, Rose."  
"Damn.Such foul language from such a pristine little thing, what's Stradlin going to think?"

Izzy Stradlin. Izzy **fucking** Stradlin. If I hated everyone in this school except for Saul, I hated Stradlin the most. Why you may ask? Are we in rival gangs? Did he beat me up once? Exes even?

Nope. He's always been nothing but cordial to me, waving at me in the hallways, letting me borrow supplies because I never bring my own...My hatred for Stradlin begins and ends with one.simple.factor.

He's fucking Slash.

They're not exclusive or anything, Stradlin let everyone know he was very much still on the market after they started their...whatever they were, but they were the very image of your all-American high school sweethearts: Sitting next to each other in class and at lunch, holding hands or making out in the hallways, and every time I saw Saul in Izzy's varsity letterman my hatred for the man grew because it should have been _me_. I should have been the one sucking hickeys into Saul's neck in the corner of whatever house party we got invited to. I should have been the one he held onto in the hallways

He should have been wearing my jacket.

The mention of Stradlin's name seems to freeze Saul in place. His brows furrow, his lips quiver, and before I know it, he's crying again.

_Oh fuck_.

I say as much aloud, wrapping an arm around the crying boy without even thinking about it. "Did _Stradlin_ make you cry? What the fuck did that fucker do to you?"

I know the football team is still practicing, so as soon as Saul stops falling apart in my arms, I'm finding that dark haired fucks car and keying the fuck out of it. But for now, my future husband is crying in my arms and I need to focus on making that never happen again.

"Talk to me Simba, what's goin' on?"

That seems to startle him a bit, lashes blinking tears away as he looks up with confusion written on his face.

"Simba? My name's Saul. You know that."  
"Sure I do. But your hair reminds me of a lions mane and you're both cute as hell."

Against all odds, my dumbass line seems to work. I can see the corner of his lips pulling into a smile against his will and I allow myself to relax a little before asking again what had him so upset.

He lets out a sigh, brushing curls away from his face as a pout forms on those gorgeous lips of his.  
_ Do not think about sex right now,Rose. Keep it in your pants around him for at least five fucking minutes._

"Prom's coming up." Saul says finally, looking at me as if that answered everything. I wasn't planning on going. School dances weren't really my style and if I couldn't stroll in with Saul on my arm then there really wasn't a point. My blank look must have alerted him that I had no idea what the hell he was talking about so he continued on.

"It's this weekend. I've been waiting for Izzy to ask me all week." Right, figures. "But he didn't."

Record Scratch.Freeze Frame.Rewind.

"I've been so excited. I figured since he was waiting so long to ask me he probably had something crazy planned for us, but the motherfucker came up to me this morning and told me he'd asked _**Duff McKagan**_ to go with him. Duff! I know we're not _technically_ dating, but I suck this man's cock every day without asking for anything in return and he can't even take me to prom?"

Stradlin you stupid, doomed, **blind** motherfucker. Fuck keying your car, I'm putting a fucking brick through the window, I'm slashing the tires...fuck this, the whole car is going up in flames and I'll gladly do time for it.

A hand comes up to grip my chin as my second rant of the day is interrupted, this time by Saul turning my head towards his again. "You have a really bad habit of zoning out, did you know that?" Fuck me he's pretty.

He laughs, and I can't help but notice how the corners of his eyes crinkle up when he does.

Oh fuck, I said that out loud.

"You're sweet Axl, everyone thinks you're this big, tough rebel without a cause, but you've always been good to me." Well now my reputation is at stake, and I cant have anyone thinking I'm some kind of soft boy.

"You're practically in my lap Hudson, what else is _big_ about me?" Another laugh, which isn't really what I want to hear while I'm talking about my dick, but Jesus is he stunning when he's happy.

Or sad.  
Or angry.  
Or breathing.

Anyways.

"I waited too long to find another date." His disappointed look is cutting. "I mean I guess I could see if Adler still wanted to go but-" he could, couldn't he? Adler was a sweet kid in the Jr class, and like anyone with sense, he had an obvious crush on Saul. They'd be good together.

But never forget, I'm a selfish bastard.

"You _could_ ask him." I start, lowering my arm to wrap around his waist. "_Oooor_\- you could skip the prom all together and come out with me instead. I guarantee it'll be more fun than loading into the gym with no air conditioning and dancing arms length apart with your date while Principal Roth eyes you like a hawk. Think about it, dollface."

"You gonna show me how Axl Rose has a good time if I say yes?"  
"You know it."  
"Will the night end with us getting arrested?"  
"Maybe." **Hook**  
"You paying?"  
"I can if you want." **Line**  
"...Don't make me regret this, Rose."  
"Oh. I can guarantee you won't." **Sinker**

✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧  
I pull up to Saul's place that Saturday night a man on a mission. I've got one night to make him mine, and I intend to do just that, Stradlin be _damned_.

Always fashionably late, the door opens five minutes after I told him I was showing up and he steps out looking like an absolute _babe_. "Is that a fucking motorcycle?" He looks stricken as he looks from the bike to me and back again. "I'm not getting on that metal deathrap Rose, hell no." Whelp, looks like I'm going into damage control mode earlier than anticipated.

"Hey." I keep my voice soft like I'm talking to a wounded animal as I approach him. "I've had this baby for a while and she hasn't given me any problems yet. You just have to trust me, alright?" Saul looks over my shoulders again at the bike, but I can tell my plea wore him down a little, so it's time to turn up the heat a little. "C'mon baby." I move in closer to him, and even though he's an inch taller than me, we both know I'm in control of the situation.

My hands find his hips, and he lets out a shuddered gasp as lips graze his ear. "I've got a helmet for you, just take a walk on the wild side with me." A few whispered words and he's practically putty in my hands. It'd be _so easy_ to press my lips to his right now, lay him down, pull his clothes off. Have him screaming my name so loud that they could hear him at prom.

But I'm not going to fuck him on his front lawn.

"You ready?" I ask, backing away with a smirk on my face, laughing as his cheeks start to flush with embarrassment. Settling back onto my bike, I wait for him to join me, humming softly as he finally settles in behind me. "It's not that different than riding an actual bike." My fingers reach back to brush his thigh as he squeezes his arms around my waist like a lifeline before I hand him the helmet. "Just keep your arms tight and move with me when we hit a curb."

It's not _quite_ the way I want to move with him. I'd prefer to see him riding me instead of a motorcycle, fit frame astride me, legs spread obscenely as he rolled his hips, hair sticking to his sweaty face and falling over his shoulders, nails raking down my chest as I pulled him onto my cock over and over again. He'd probably be tighter than anyone I've ever been with. He's always so passionate at the football games, hyping the crowd up with his cheers, I can't help but imagine he'd be just as loud and intense in the bedroom. His moans would probably sound like the god damn heavenly choir, an endless chorus of _Axl,Axl_.

"**Axl**! Christ did you die?!"

What the fuck is with me zoning off lately? Anyways. "Put your helmet on, Kitten. Daddy's about to show you the night of your life."

Saul's indignant squeak of "**Daddy!?**" Is drowned out as we hit the road.

✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧

"An arcade?" Saul doesn't look too terribly impressed with me at the moment, and I imagine that to someone who'd never been before, the scene wouldn't be too impressive either.

There's a few kids running around as we enter, neon lights flashing obnoxiously as music blares over the speakers. I take his hand without comment, leading him through the maze of games and people before bringing us to a stop in front of the holy grail.

Mortal Kombat.

"You ever played?" I ask him, pressing coins into the machine as he stares, apprehensive.

"Nope." But he settles in next to me anyways as the game starts up.

✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧  
** KITANA WINS ... FLAWLESS VICTORY**  
"You're a fucking liar."

"I am _not_!" He's absolutely indignant at the accusation, eyes wide as he stares at me in complete and utter shock. Well nice try dollface, but I call it like I see it.

"Well for someone who's never played before, you've sure been kicking my ass all night!" And boy has he, it's like he turns into an entirely different person in the face of competition. As soon as the game started he was laser focused on beating me (and Johnny Cage by proxy) to a pulp. We've gone six rounds by now and I've barely managed to touch him once.

"I'm just really good!"  
"Nobody's that damn good! You're like a fucking slasher villain!"

He's pouting again, as if those lips of his would distract me...well normally they would but damn it I've been duped and I cannot accept it.

"Aww _baby_." Saul coos, voice sweet as sugar as he slides his fingers up my arm. "You're not mad at me are you?" Axl, I think to myself, stay strong. He's all over me now, sliding his body against mine as my arms come up to rest on either side of him, sandwiching his form between me and the game. The teasing shoe's on the other foot, and I don't know whether I should be thrilled or terrified.

"Well-" I start.  
"_Shhh_."

A finger comes up to rest against my lips, and I surprise myself by actually shutting up. I like to consider myself the dominant type, whether it be in life or in the bedroom, but right now I'm sure Saul could have told me to leap off the roof and I would have done it without question.

"You're always flirting with me Axl, always trying to wind me up." He shifts his hips into mine and I can feel that he's just as effected by our close contact as I am, a shiver running through me as our groins press together.

"Ever since I moved here you've been poking and prodding at me, always coming at me with some kind of innuendo." His hand leaves my lips and goes to my hair now, gently tugging my face closer to his. His mouth is so close to mine now, if I leaned forward even a little I could-

"Do you want to fuck me, Axl?"  
Holy hell.

"Izzy would always get jealous of you, you know? Even though we weren't dating and I told him you and I were just friends, he'd always get so jealous. He just couldn't shake the thought that you might actually want me." A laugh, like the idea is ridiculous. Meanwhile all the blood in my body is rushing towards my dick as he practically whispers into my mouth. "Do you want me, Axl?"

Yes

"If I asked you, would you turn me around and fuck me? Right here, right now in front of all these people?"

_Yes_

I can't even fucking talk, it's like my tongue has turned into cement, but he keeps going on.

"Would you pull my hair? Slap my ass?"

Jesus **_Christ_**

"I'd be so good for you if you did, **Daddy**. I'd moan _so_ pretty for you if you fucked me. Do you want me to be a _good boy _for you?" Oh fuck his hips are moving now, the man of my dreams is grinding on me in the back on an arcade.

"_Hnngh_" Very fucking articulate, Rose. Nice to see that education coming in handy. Maybe Mr.Tyler had a point after all.

"Hmmm." Saul's pouting again, and I'm six seconds away from creaming my jeans like a damn preteen. "I can't decide if I'd want you to cum _in_ me or cum _on_ me. I bet your cock would feel excellent pulsing inside me, but I really want to taste you too."

I'm dead. It dawned on me suddenly. I'm dead and this is my afterlife. An eternity of Saul grinding on my and whispering dirty talk. Who could ask for more?

"Axl?" His voice is a whine now and I find my fucking brain, moving in closer to finally press our lips together.

"Yea babydoll?" Just a little closer.  
"Can you take me out to eat somewhere? I'm really hungry."

✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧  
Fuck everything I said earlier. Saul isn't an angel, he's a demon. And this is hell.

_Tease_ I think bitterly as he fingers through the menu of the shitty diner I found for him. After that scene in the arcade I **almost** refused, **almost** drove him straight back to my house to fuck him until he cried, but goddamn it I couldn't resist that whine of his.

He looks so damn _proud_ of himself too. Proud of the fact he almost made me cum in my pants in a goddamn arcade, proud of the fact that I drove him to this diner and sat in this booth with him with my cock hard enough to hammer nails, proud of the fact that he has me wrapped around his little finger.

I can't even eat I'm so damn turned on.

He orders a burger, fries, and a milkshake, smiling bright as can be at the waitress as she takes his order. For a minute I almost forget he's a damn incubus from the depths of hell.

His chin is resting in his hands as he stares at me from under his lashes, a smile on those pretty lips of his. "You seem upset."

I grunt in response. Turning away like an absolute toddler.

"Axl."

Another grunt.

"_Axllll_."

I'm not even going to look at him. He'll steal my soul if I look him directly in the eyes and I'm not about to-

_Holy shit is he playing footsie with me right now?_

My head jerks back to him without my permission, and god damn the evil little smile on his face is getting me harder than ever. It's a good thing we're in a back booth, or the other 5 patrons in the diner would be getting a good glimpse of his shoe sliding up to my thigh, inching its way to my dick. I have absolutely no problem believing that he'd try and get me off in a diner.

"_Knock it off_."

He does, but not because of my half hysterical plea, the waitress had arrived, setting his food down in front of him with a smile.

I steal some of his fries to be a spiteful little shit, watching as he tucks away at the food. For such a lithe thing he could eat like nobody's business, licking ketchup off his fingers and turning me on without a care in the world.

He goes for the milkshake next, staring at me as he takes a drink, and I know then I'm in trouble. He flattens his tongue against the straw, licking the excess off obscenely all while staring dead in my face. I can see the vanilla shake shoot up the straw and into his mouth as he keeps eye contact, foot once again hooking into mine under the table. I'm practically vibrating in my seat at this point, calculating how much shit I'd be in if I just leapt over the booth and fucked him on the floor- I'm sure the cops would understand. _Sorry officer, he started deepthroating his milkshake and I couldn't contain myself any longer.How about you let me off with a warning so I can take him home and fuck him again._

He takes the straw away from his mouth with an exaggerated gasp for air. "This tastes so good Axl, do you want to taste me? I mean it! Silly me."

Oh that is **it**.

"Saul. Finish your fucking shake."  
"Well a simple no would have been-"

I've made my way across the booth before he can even finish his sentence, staring into his eyes with the kind of intensity I saved for beating someone up. My hand makes my way to his throat before I can even consider what I'm doing, and I pull him close to me, watching as his eyes widen in shock.

He had to have expected this right? Had to have known that I'd snap eventually. I'm not choking him, not yet anyway, but I can feel him swallow under the weight of my hand around his neck.

"Don't make me tell you again Saul. _**Finish your fucking shake**_."

An honest to god _whimper_ escapes him at my growl, and it's my turn to smile now. "What's wrong baby? Didn't think Daddy would get his hands on you like this?"

"Axl-"  
"_Shhh_"

And for once, his mouth snaps shut. My other hand makes its way under the table, between his thighs, and I'm grinning like an absolute maniac as he whimpers again. My hand cups his dick and he begins to thrust into it, head lolling back in pleasure as I release his neck and place a gentle kiss to the skin before moving my lips to his ear. "I'm taking you home with me tonight kitten." It's not even a question. "And when we get there, I'm going to absolutely _ruin_ you." I growl into his ear.

And it's over in a second. I'm back on my side of the booth as if nothing had ever happened.

"But you gotta finish your milkshake first. I didn't pay for it for nothing."

✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・

I've never been happier to have been excluded from the family trip, because that means no one in the house except for me is going to hear Saul scream for me when I finally get inside of him.

He'd been an absolute _wreck_ on the ride to my place, hands constantly groping at my dick. If I wasn't so damn good at everything we probably would have crashed. As it stands, we're making our way up the stairs to my room and we can't keep our hands off of each other, it's like all the tension and teasing of tonight has boiled over and turned us into horny, mindless zombies.

"_Please please please_." Saul's whimpering in my ear as I desperately try to unlock my bedroom door. He's like a damn octopus, hands everywhere as he moans into my neck, desperate for me to just _fuck him already_. I push him inside as soon as I get the door open and he falls to his knees in front of me, already going for my belt buckle. Christ

"You are just _gagging_ for it, aren't you." I laugh out as he pushes my pants down, letting out a pleased noise when he finds I'm going commando. He runs his fingers up my shaft, making me close my eyes and lean my head against the door. The man I'd been having wet dreams about for months was about to suck my dick.

But I wasn't finished with him yet.

I let him stroke me for a few seconds, but as soon as his lips touch the tip I roughly fist his curls and pull him back, relishing in the whine that escaped him as I force Saul to look up at me from his knees. "Oh no baby, it's not going to be that easy for you to get what you want."

He looks like he's going to sob.

"Maybe if you hadn't been such a teasing little _**slut**_ earlier, Daddy would have let you suck his cock without question. But you had to go and turn him on all night so you're gonna have to beg for it."

"P-please."  
"Aw. Come on babydoll! I know you can do better than that!"  
"I want. I want to-" he's frozen again, almost like he's about to collapse, but I'm all out of mercy for the night.

"Come on sweetheart. You were running that pretty little mouth of yours nonstop earlier. Don't you want to suck daddy's dick? Feel his cock ram into your throat? Don't you want to make daddy cum?"

"I wanna be good for you Daddy." He moans out, staring at my cock like it held the answers to all of life's most important questions. "I've wanted to be good for you for _so long_."

Oh really now?

Saul lets out another moan as I tug gently on his hair. "Remember when I first transferred and we met in the bathroom? I was so scared of you then, but at the same time I wanted you _so bad_." My hand is wrapped around my cock at this point, slowly jerking myself off as Saul whines on his knees. "We were the only people there. You could have done anything to me and I would have let you. You could have taken me right there in the stalls and I would have _begged_ for it."

"Fuck." I hiss out, hand speeding up as he continues.

"I think Izzy knew. And I felt so bad because-because sometimes when he was fucking me...I imagined he was _**you**_."

And that's fucking it. "Get your fucking mouth on me.**Now**"

Let me tell you. He's a fucking pro. I've been around the block a few times, but never in my life have I seen someone go after a dick like they were _starving_ for it. If I wanted to marry him before, I definitely am now. We're going to be Mr and Mr Rose in a gated community and he's going to suck my cock every night and every morning.

Saul's a god on his knees, and all I can do is watch with gritted teeth as he takes me into his mouth over and over again, relaxing his throat to take me to the root.

Fuck me running, not even my ex could deepthroat me like that. He moans around my cock, hands coming up to grip my hips as I thrust in and out of his mouth like I'm going to be doing his hole later and damn near buckle at the knees when he buries his nose in my pubic hair and swallows.

I'm going to come. But not before getting inside him.

Pulling his hair again, I yank him off my cock, smiling again as he whined at the loss. "None of that baby boy." I console him "I promise that one day soon, I'm going to hold you down and make you swallow my cum, but daddy doesn't want to cum tonight without getting inside of his baby."

He blinks tears away and jumps to his feet, pulling off his clothes like a man possessed. While I shed the rest of my outfit.

I push him onto my bed once we're both naked, laying on top of him and claiming his lips in a searing kiss that leaves Saul moaning into my mouth. I can taste myself on his tongue and it's one of the hottest things I've ever experienced.

Enough foreplay. We've been working each other up all night and now it's time for the main event.

In a flash, I've turned him onto his stomach, making him let out a shocked yelp as his face hits the pillows. God damn is his ass _perfect_. I give it a slap, watching in utter joy as it bounces off of my hand. I can't imagine how it's going to feel inside of him- hell, I might die of a heart attack the second I get an inch in just out of sheer happiness.

I lean over him to get to my bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube, placing it on the bed near me as I spread his asscheeks to get a good look at the hole I've been fantasizing about for months now. Wait-

Was that a jewel?

A plug. The little slut was wearing a fucking _plug_.

And damn if it didn't have some girth to it. Apparently Saul was _very_ confident in me. Speaking of, I can hear his muffled giggles from where his face is still pressed into the pillows. Oh, how _clever_ he must feel.

"Well look at _that_." I grip the flared end of the plug, pulling out and pressing in, listening closely as Saul's giggles turn into moans. "You had tonight all planned out didn't you kitten? You were ready to hop on daddy's cock the first chance you got, weren't you?"

Another moan.

Slapping his ass again, I use the hand not fucking him with the plug to pull his head up. "I asked you a question, whore. Were you planning on fucking me tonight? Or is this for someone else?"

"I-I don't want anyone else daddy. I'm all yours."

And fuck if _that_ sexy little declaration didn't go straight to my cock. I yank the plug out, causing a yelp to escape Saul as I lube my cock up, but before I can thrust in, I have a thought: For months I've been dreaming about fucking Saul, and now that I've got him I'm just going to lay him on his stomach and stare at the back of his head? **Hell no**. I'm going to look at him when I make him cum, and he's going to look at me and know I'm the only one who could ever fuck him this way.

I turn him over gently, and watch as confusion settles into his eyes.

"I thought you were going to-"  
"Oh I am. But you're going to look at your daddy while he stretches out this pretty little hole."

I'm inside him before he can say anything in return, and god damn dreams do come true. I've never felt anything or _anyone_ better than Saul. Even after the plug and the lube he's still so tight inside, practically choking my dick with his ass as I pound in and out of him.

I'm never letting him go now, I don't care if I have to fight the whole damn city. He's _mine_.

Saul moans with every thrust, and it's the most beautiful thing I think I've ever heard. It's like he doesn't know what to do with his hands as I fuck him: one second he's clutching the sheets, the next he's raking lines into my back, or tugging on my hair. Poor baby's losing his damn mind tonight.

My hand comes up to his throat as I grind inside of him, pressing against his prostate with almost no effort as he shakes and whines for me. "You're being so good for daddy, beautiful. You're making him so proud." There are honest to god _tears_ in his eyes as I hold his hips down, and he stares up at me, gorgeous eyes all glassy with pleasure and wet with tears as he moans and moans.

"Look at you baby. You're gonna make daddy cum inside your pretty little hole aren't you?" It's like he can't even register that I'm speaking to him, all Saul can do is chant _yes, yes, yes_ over and over again as the sound of skin on skin fills the room. His back arches when I press against his prostate again, and I speed up some more, causing a scream to rip out of him.

"Fuck fuck _fuck_. Daddy _please_! I can't-" I can feel his thighs shaking from where he's wrapped them around my hips, and his eyes start to roll back in pleasure as I tighten my grip on his throat. "You gonna cum for daddy? Gonna tighten this sweet little ass around his cock and milk the cum out of him?"

I'm not expecting him to start **screaming** when my hand leaves his throat to jerk his cock but god does he, loud and shrill and positively _gratifying_ .

"Daddy _**please**_! I need to cum so bad!" He's sobbing openly now, tears trailing down his face with no shame at all. "I can't take any more!"

Well. If there was ever a time to practice mercy. It was now. And not just because he was begging so pretty for me, I could feel my own orgasm quickly approaching and I wanted us to cum together.

I tease the head of his cock with my thumb, watching in satisfaction as his sensitive body shakes even harder under me. "Daddy's close too baby, he's gonna cum in you like you want him too." He cries out again at that, nails digging into my biceps as we both hurdle towards completion.

I lean down to kiss him again, speeding both my thrusts and my hand on him.

"Cum for me baby, daddy wants to watch you fall apart for him."

Saul screams my name when he cums, thrashing under me like he's being killed, and the sight of him so utterly spent and broken sends me over the edge right behind him, groaning out as I fill him to the brim with cum before collapsing on top of him, utterly exhausted.

I pull out of him with a great deal of effort, and he's so spent he doesn't even react when I press the plug back into him, keeping my cum in place. I'm actually worried I may have killed him before he turns tired and teary eyes to me.

I grab my shirt off the floor to clean us both up, and for a moment I can't help but stare at Saul. How is it that even after I've had him screaming my name under me I'm still so shaken by how _beautiful_ he is? God damn. I must be in _love_.

"_Daddy_." He whimpers, voice raw from all his screaming. "Now what?"

Now what? What a good question. I've had him now, the man I've been waiting for for months has finally been conquered. So now what? Do I just throw him away and move on to the next one?

Absolutely fucking not. I'm not about to make Stradlin's mistake.

"Be my boyfriend." Again. It's not a question, and I almost surprise myself by even saying it, but the way his eyes light up and the way he grabs my face to kiss me make not regret a damn thing.

✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧

I hate Gunnes-Enrosez High School more than I can possibly say.

But walking into school Monday with Saul wearing my leather jacket made the hellhole bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THAT'S IT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! HOLY FUCK DID IT GET WAY OUT OF HAND, IT WAS HONEST TO GOD SUPPOSED TO BE 1000 WORDS EVEN. 
> 
> Hope it didn't suck too bad!


End file.
